Computer-based animation techniques often involve capturing a series of images of an actor (or other object) with multiple cameras each of which has a different viewing perspective. The cameras are synchronized such that for one instant in time, each camera captures an image. These images are then combined to generate a three-dimensional (3D) graphical representation of the actor. By repetitively capturing images over a period of time, a series of 3D representations may be produced that illustrate the actor's motion (e.g., body movements, facial expressions, etc.).
To produce an animation that tracks the actor's motion, a digital mesh may be generated from the captured data to represent the position of the actor for each time instance. For example, a series of digital meshes may represent an actor's face for tracking facial expressions. To define mesh vertices, markers (e.g., make-up dots) that contrast with the actor's skin tone may be applied to the actor's face to provide distinct points and highlight facial features. Along with application of the markers being time consuming, for continuity, the images of the actor's performance may be captured during a single session.